I'm Sorry
by CrimsonMistery13
Summary: I gave everything for you. I gave my life for you. I love you. And you? You don't even notice me. You don't know I'm alive. Will you miss me when I'm gone? Will you think of me? Who am I kidding? We both know I will never be anything other than that quiet girl who sat next to you.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from idunno where n.n I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

I sat there perched on the tree listening to my surroundings. I decided to go against my senses and looked around. None of the five others that were with me before seemed to be around. I sighed and waited until I heard something under me. A white figure was walking along the trail. I realized I was alone and I would have to do this by myself. I lunged myself down shouting "BYAKUGAN!" My palm landed right where I wanted; on the figure's neck.

The person fell and I examined it. It was a male. He had white clothes on and a white cloth covering his face. When I took the cloth off I gasped. This person, thing, had no face. Just flesh. And the flesh seemed to be… Moving?! I backed away but this thing grabbed my foot before I could turn. I fell and felt my chin open up. I tried to kick it away but I couldn't. I took a kunai out and stabbed it's arm but it just swallowed it like it was nothing. My feet and legs started to go into the figure. I screamed as this thing swallowed me up. Then there was darkness.

I woke up in a bubble. Yes a bubble. I have no idea how I ended up here. I looked around and saw other bubbles with people inside. At first I had thought that I was eaten up by an alien. Then I saw someone coming towards me. The bubble drained of the liquid I hadn't realized was inside and I stood in front of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had long white hair and pointy ears. Her golden eyes were so cold and lifeless. She walked to me and stopped a few feet away.

"Hyuga Hinata." Her simple words had me gulping. They never taught us how to deal with this in school. "You were the only one able to survive my attack." I stared at her and finally found my voice. "Who are you and what do you want with Konoha?" I had intended to sound as strong as this woman did but my voice came out as a weak whisper. The woman smirked. "The hidden jewel of course. Deep in Konohagakure is a rare and powerful jewel. I could have had it easily if your Hokage hadn't sent all of the people to die." I gasped. At that moment I realized that the other bubbles were the people I had gone out to battle with. "Shino-kun… Tenten-chan… Sakura-chan." My eyes widened when they landed on him. His face bruised. His hair crusty with blood and mud. I felt sick. "All of this could be avoided." I looked at this creature. "All I need is your soul." My stomach churned. "M-my soul?" I asked. She smirked and nodded. "I need a human soul for a while. Until I find this jewel." My eyes wandered his way and my heart began pounding. I would do anything for him. "When you find this jewel…" I looked down unable to hold my tears in. "You will die." she said. "But it's either them or you."

"Ok." I looked at his face. His pale face. His black strands. Before my eyes closed, his name slipped from my lips. "Sasuke."

_**I gave everything for you…**_

I woke up sweating and gasping for air. The alarm of my clock was buzzing. 5:30 a.m. it read. I sat up and moved my wet bangs from my face. That dream again. It had been haunting me for two years now. Ever since the day I lost my soul. That creature took my soul and I woke up in an entirely different era. There were cars everywhere. Houses and buildings much taller than the ones in my home. I had this thing called a "cell phone". But I was used to everything by now. Even my high school. I'm now 16 years old. And I'm late for school. I ran to the shower and didn't even wait for the water to come out hot. Neji would be passing by to pick Hanabi and me up any minute. I quickly blow dried my hair and changed into my green uniform. I ran downstairs where my sister was munching on toast. She slid a bowl my way filled with oatmeal. "Arigato Hanabi!" I said as I sat down. She nodded and continued reading.

Ten minutes later our cousin Neji had picked us up and had just dropped off Hanabi at her middle school. We drove in comfortable silence until I changed the station and a Kyary song came on. I smiled and sang along as Neji rolled his eyes. He sped up and we were at school in minutes. "Have a good day Hinata." he said as he got out and walked away. "You too Neji!" I called after him. He was a senior. A _popular_ senior. And popular seniors shouldn't be seen with their loser sophomore cousins. With a sigh I walked towards the sea of raging hormones and mini skirts. Mine fit to my knees but many other girls had _altered _theirs to look like the ones on dirty music videos. I managed to make it to the sophomore hall without any problems. Until I bumped into someone. "O-ow. Gomenasai." I whimpered as I rubbed my forehead. "Hm. Watch where you're going next time." I gasped and looked up.

There he was taking his biology book out of his locker. The one I will eventually die for. The one that doesn't even know I'm alive unless I accidentally bump into him. Uchiha Sasuke. "G-Gomen. I-it won't happen again." Damn that stuttering! I thought I had gotten over it! "Hey Hinata!" When I looked up I saw my ex best friend. "Ohayo Naruto-kun." He gave me a tight hug. "Long time no see! Whatcha up to?" I smiled at his cheerfulness. "The drama club did take up some time and I was thinking of joining the choir." He smiled and opened his mouth to speak. "You actually think you'll make it? You can barely hear yourself talk." Naruto and I looked at Sasuke as he slammed his locker. He walked away and Naruto ran after him sending a quick wave my way. The tears burned my eyes and I looked down. He was the guy I gave my life for. "The one I'll die for." I whispered as I looked down and walked to class.

_**I gave my life for you…**_

At lunch I sat at the usual table in the usual chair with the usual crappy lunch. My best friends Kiba and Ino sat with me. Ino next to me and Kiba across from us. "Pff. Look at 'em. Smug bastards." mumbled Kiba with a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Ino and I turned to see the baseball players walk in. Some with their girlfriends. Naruto included. I had liked him until he started dating Sakura. I had nothing against her but she had something against me. And eventually Naruto and I drifted away. My eyes landed on the raven head as he lead the team to the pizza line. Ino put her hand on my shoulder. "You're better off alone." she said in that soothing tone she had. I smiled and nodded and continued eating the brown goo.

Ino and I threw our trash away and walked to our lockers. "And I was thinking that since it's going to be spring break, we could have a party! At my place of course so your dad won't be mad." I was nodding to her words when I saw black and blonde hair. I hid behind the corner dragging Ino with me. She squeaked and we peaked around the corner. "Come on Teme! She's cute. And smart and funny and talented and-" A slap was heard and we giggled when we heard Naruto whine. "She's also a loser Naruto. She is quiet and weird and the kind of people we don't date. She might be good for you Dobe but Hinata Hyuga will never be my type."

I gasped and covered my mouth to keep from sobbing out loud. Ino hugged me but I moved away from her and ran to the bathroom. 'The one I will die for…' my mind screamed.

_**But you don't even know I'm alive.**_

**So yeah! Lol another story started. If you haven't figured it out… ***whispers*** The woman is Inukimi. BWAHAHA! HYPERNESS METER AT IT'S FULLEST! Ok that made no sense. So.. R&R? ARIGATO! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm overly excited since I got my massage table! I can't let out this energy so.. I shall write n.n I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Two days. It had been two days since I had my heart completely broken and I still wasn't over it. In fact, I was completely on it. Not over it? I don't know. The time? Sometime before first period. I was a total zombie just walking around school. I bumped into people but I kept going, mumbling a 'Gomenasai' as I passed them. I looked up and realized I was in the wrong hall. I sighed and walked out of the freshman wing and made my way to the sophomore halls.

I clung to my biology book and sighed. Again. Thank god it was Thursday. One more day and my agony would end for two whole days. I hope. I felt a tug on my book bag and I turned. Ino stood in front of me with a worried look on her face. "Hinata are you ok?" I nodded. "I was calling you since you left the freshman side." I nodded. "Are you still upset about Sasuke?" I nodded again. Ino frowned. "Will you be ok?" Just then a loud squeal from the speakers on the walls resonated making many students groan and cover their ears.

"Hyuga Hinata. Please report to the office immediately. Hyuga Hinata. Please report to the office." The hallway went eerily quiet as I hung my head and began walking with heavy steps. "Peachy." I mumbled under my breath.

I walked in and got a chill. The office was always freezing! "A-Ano…" I looked up at the old secretary as she filed her nails. "Ano." Even if I spoke a little louder the woman could not hear me. "Sumimasen!" The poor old lady jumped in her seat and dropped the nail filer. "Oh dear! I'm sorry. Please go in. Tsunade~san is waiting for you." I nodded and she smiled at me. As I turned I saw her bend down and heard the chair squeak. A small smile made it's way to my face as I knocked. The principal's smooth voice made it's way to my ears. "Come in."

_**I love you…**_

**Sasuke's POV**

I looked around as I placed my chin on my hands. Naruto had sat in front of me and his annoying girlfriend next to him. Our teacher was late. Like always. A few of the girls were whispering and looking at me. I decided to have fun a bit and smirked at them. They squealed and turned around blushing. Then I realized something. On the left corner was an empty seat. That was Hyuga Hinata's seat. I sighed and leaned back on my own seat. Weird that she was late or absent or whatever.

For the last two years she had sat behind and two seats over from me. I could feel her looking at her. More like I could _see_ her. But that's not important. Naruto thinks that she likes me or something but people like me don't date people like _her._ Kakashi walked in and smiled. "Sorry class! A black cat crossed my path." The students groaned at his lame excuse and took their biology books out. "Ok class. Let's go to page 307 and do questions 1 through…" He flipped through his teacher's edition book as the door creaked open. The Hyuga girl walked in and moved towards Kakashi. For once she didn't look at me. Why didn't she look at me? Obviously she wanted me because come on, who doesn't? But for the last two days she had been avoiding me.

I shrugged.

If that was how she wanted it that's how she'll get it. Kakashi let out a groan. "Ok kids. We have a new student. Come in and introduced yourself." Kakashi walked to his seat and took out a small book. It had a black cover on but we all knew that it was porn. A redheaded guy, about my size walked in. He was wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt and a book bag. His eyes were a pale lime green that were contrasted by the thick eyeliner that surrounded his eyes. I scoffed as some girls swooned over him. Naruto turned with a stupid smirk. "Looks like you have competition Teeeemeee~." I crossed my arms and looked away. "Tch."

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara. That's all you need to know." he said. Kakashi was silently reading. The Gaara guy walked towards the Hyuga girl and stared at the guy that was sitting next to her. "I believe you are in my seat." The kid whimpered and squirmed to the other side of the class. Gaara whispered to the girl and she smiled.

I looked away as my eyebrow twitched. I felt anger in me and I did what was my best choice. I punched Naruto in the arm.

_**But if you can't love me…**_

**Hinata's POV**

Gaara and I were working together when the bell rang. We had the same schedule. I think Tsunade did it on purpose but oh well. It's always nice to make new friends right? We packed our things and walked out the door. "Would you like to sit with us?" I offered. Gaara looked down at me. He was a whole head taller. Almost like… my heart clenched and I shook my head. "Your friends aren't wierdos right?" I giggled then I thought about Kiba. "Not exactly." I said as we began walking towards the cafeteria. "Great." he mumbled sarcastically.

We stood in line for what seemed like hours, got our lunch (which honestly looked like it had been alive and was just run over in the parking lot) and sat down. Gaara began poking at his food and I giggled at the quizzical expression. "Hime! Look what they're serving over there!" Kiba shouted happily as he sat next to Gaara. "Fried chicken!" he yelled out smiling dreamily. He turned to the redhead that was sitting next to him. "Hey. I'm Kiba. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand to Gaara who looked at me like wanting to say 'Who the hell is this loud idiot and why is he trying to touch me?!' I just shrugged. Gaara shook hands with Kiba and I smiled. "Gaara." he said. Man this guy really didn't like to talk.

"Hinata!" I looked at whoever shouted my name. "Naruto-kun!" I shouted back. He smiled and sat next to me. "Wanna come eat with us?" Kiba and Gaara got quiet. I looked slightly past him at the back of a head with pitch black hair. "No thank you." I said politely. Naruto's smile disappeared. "Come on Hinata. Please?"

"She said no. If you can't take a hint maybe _I _should show you." I looked at Gaara as he stood. Naruto quickly got up. "No. It's ok. I'll leave. See ya later Hinata." I waved and smiled at Gaara as he sat down.

_**Then maybe…**_

**Back to Sasuke's POV**

I was eating a salad, yes salad, as the dobe sat next to me. "Sorry Teme. She said no. Her new friend stood up for her too." I stopped chewing the tomato. Hinata… _denied_ sitting with me- us! I turned as she smiled at the two idiots. A scowl made it's way to my face and I got up. I would rather be outside than in here with _her._

_**I should move on.**_

**Bla! I got my massage table! Eeeee~! n.n R&R? please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! 238 views Friday! Thanks guys! Ya'll make me feel special! And thanks to all those who review. It's because of them why I keep updating n.n Anywho. I don't own anything!**

FINALLY! Last period of the day. Which just so happened to be chemistry with the guy I sacrificed myself for and thinks I'm a loser. BUT also with Ino and Kiba who help me survive it. And now, I have Gaara.

So said guy and I were walking to the third floor where the science rooms are. We got there early since our last class was right next to the stairs. I walked to the back table and sat down while Gaara talked to Kakashi who was reading his naughty book. (Seriously, who made this guy a teacher?!) I heard my name being called from down the hall and giggled. Ino was always so loud! I looked at the door expecting to see my hyper, energetic friend but instead saw him. I can't even bring myself to say his name.

Our eyes locked for the very first time in two years. I hadn't realized how dark and… lonely? His eyes were. My heart was pounding and my mouth went dry. I licked my lips trying desperately to look away. Gaara stepped between us and the spell was broken. I sighed softly as my redheaded friend took his chemistry book out. When he looked at me I realized I had been staring at him. I felt a blush rise on my cheeks. "What?" he asked as he put his book bag down. I mumbled and shook my head.

"Hiiiinata!" I flinched and looked towards the door as Ino bombarded in singing my name. She stopped and looked at Gaara. Sasuke who hadn't moved, made his way to his seat making sure he pushed Gaara on the way. "Watch it ass." growled Gaara. Sasuke turned and stared at Gaara. "What did you call me?" Ino had made her way to me and the other students had began to circle around them. I looked nervously from one to another. "You heard me." Gaara seethed. I gulped at his tone. "Ok ladies and germs! Let's settle down." Kakashi had finally gotten off his seat and was walking to the front of the class but Sasuke and Gaara had no intentions of moving. I sighed softly. Both these guys had a huge ego. I gently place my hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Come sit next to me." I whispered. Gaara nodded and sat down. Sasuke made a 'Tch' noise and sat in the table in front of us with Naruto and Sakura. Kiba passed by and squeezed Gaara's shoulder. "Don't mind him. He just likes to act tough." I looked down.

_**I'm torn…**_

I bit my lip as I looked at the clock. "Come on... Come on…" I mumbled.

"Hinata."

"Huh?" I looked at Gaara. "It's your turn." I looked around. My turn? For what? What the hell were they- oh. I looked at the small vial in my hand. I went to pour it when Ino stopped me. "Hinata no! Only a drop. Weren't you listening to Kakashi?" I looked at her with what I'm assuming was a blank look because she rolled her eyes. "Be careful fat ass!" I looked at Gaara who was next to me and glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Gaara. "You watch it emo." I think I heard Gaara growl. Kiba sighed. "They've been going at it all class now. Just do the stupid thing Hime." I nodded and bent over the table to make sure I didn't put more than I was suppose to when I felt a push. I gasped as all the blue liquid left the small bottle and into our experiment. "Uh-oh."

**PPBBT**!

I opened my eyes as the whole class went quiet. My face felt sticky. I looked at Gaara, who's face was blue along with Sasuke's. "You." Kakashi pointed at Gaara. "And you." Now at Sasuke. "Office. NOW! Hinata go wash your face." I nodded and took Ino's hand. She helped me to the bathroom where I washed my face and hands.

_**I don't know what to do…**_

"Come on Hinata!" Ino yelled over the music that was blasting downstairs. I walked out of the bathroom in Ino's tight red dress. She had insisted (more like practically kidnapped me and molested me till I put the thing on) that I wore it. So I was wearing my hair in long curls that she called 'sexy', red high heels, and red lipstick. The dress fit a bit too short and was a bit too tight on my chest. Ino squealed, her outfit much more revealing than mine but she had the beautiful body to pull it off. We walked downstairs and met with Kiba and Gaara.

_**I'm so confused…**_

**Gaara's POV**

Wow. I had known this girl for a day and I could already.. I don't know. She seems so innocent with her oversized uniform but in tight clothes… I shook my head and handed her a cup. "Sprite!" I yelled over the booming music. She mouthed a thank you and took a sip. The cup had the lipstick of her bottom lip. Hinata looked around and slowly moved to the music. I sighed and got close to her ear. "Would you like to dance?" I tried not to yell in her ear. She turned to me and nodded. We walked to where others were dancing and began to do it too. _What are you doing? You don't know how to dance! _A voice inside me spoke. 'Shut up.' It seemed really stupid to talk to myself. Although… in a way of speaking it really wasn't myself. _You're making us look like idiots. _I ignored the voice and concentrated on the girl before me as she moved to the music.

_**I believe my feelings towards you…**_

**Sasuke's POV**

Naruto, Sakura, and I walked into the house. My eyes quickly saw every girl looking at me. _Almost_ every girl. Hyuga Hinata was dancing and grinding with that emo kid. She hadn't even seen me arrive! What the hell?! Who the fuck did she think she… wow. She looked so good in that dress. I shook my head. That loser **did not** look good in anything! But somehow I had made my way to them, had pushed the guy and was now being pushed back. I bumped into Naruto who bumped into the radio and knocked it off. The room had gone quiet as I punched Gaara's face and Gaara punched me back. People began yelling as the emo and I threw punches.

Hinata had been screaming for Gaara to stop. GAARA! WHY NOT ME?! WHAT MADE THIS GUY SO SPECIAL?! HAD SHE NOT BEEN OBSSESSED WITH ME FOR THE LAST TWO YEARS?! HAD SHE NOT STARED AT ME AND PROBABLY RAPED ME WITH HER EYES?! SHE'S NOTHING BUT A-

"Whore."

Everyone gasped as that word left my lips. "You like me then the next day you like him? You are nothing but a whore." I couldn't contain my anger. When I looked at her and saw that first tear roll down her cheek though, something in me broke. I had never made a girl cry intentionally. I wanted to apologize but she ran out. That and Uchiha Sasuke never apologized. Ino followed her and when I turned I was punched right in the jaw by Kiba. Tonight really was fucked up. I blacked out but found myself talking in my head.

'I'm sorry.'

_**Are starting to disappear.**_

**Blah. Not happy with this chapter but the views went from YAY! To O.O WTH MAN?! (/.\) so yea. MIGHT **_**MIIIIIIIGHT **_**update tomorrow. Depending on the feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I am back. Tired. School is a drag. How can someone be a massage therapist if they're allergic to all the oils and most lotions? u.u Anyways! ^_^ I don't own anything.**

**Sasuke's POV**

It had been three days and my eye was still purple. My popularity had shot down so much! When I passed by my usual fan girls, they stared at me and whispered. I got pushed around. Why did it even matter what I called her?! I mean half these people didn't even know who the Hyuga girl was!

I sighed as I sat down in my seat. The class was empty since the bell hadn't even rang yet. I glanced at the seat that was the little mouse's. Something in the pit of my stomach twisted as I remember the look in her eyes and that stupid lonely tear that ran down her cheek. It was Wednesday and she had been ignoring me all of Monday and Tuesday. Hell, she even ignored Naruto. She was really pissed at me.

I felt this sharp pain in my chest and I placed my head on my desk. No. She wasn't pissed. She was hurt.

_**Why do you do this?**_

**Hinata's POV**

I sniffled as I climbed out of Neji's car. When Ino told him what had happened he went psycho and threatened to rip Sasuke's balls off. My cousin looked around as his friends walked up to us. Shikamaru, who used to be in my grade but is way too smart for that and jumped ahead, placed a hand on my shoulder as I looked down.

"Little asshole hasn't been around the usual crowd." said Kiba as he walked up to us with Ino. I looked around as three other seniors walked up to Neji. I should be happy that there are people who want to protect me but honestly I just felt sick. They were protecting me from the one that I love. The one that I once _loved._ My eyes went wide at that. Were my feelings for Sasuke starting to fade? I looked around as my lips went dry.

"Come on Hinata." Ino took my hand and led me away with Kiba. "The bell's about to ring and we still have to go get our books." I nodded. As we entered our building, a group of five short-skirt-wearers stopped talking to stare at us, The one with the shortest skirt, some blonde I didn't even know started laughing. "Look at her being escorted by her two bodyguards! She's probably fucking both of them." The rest of the other girls started laughing.

"What?! You think you're so tough you little skank? Why don't you come up here and say it to my face?!" I looked at Ino as she yelled. The girl smirked and all five started walking to us but stopped a foot away. All looked past us and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Tenten and two other girls standing behind us. I knew Tenten because Neji has always had a crush on her and she's been to our house before. The other girl was a redhead with glasses. Her name is Karin. I didn't really know her but she was friends with Tenten. The other girl I didn't know. She had teal colored eyes and two spiky pigtails. She looked like a rocker. "If you are planning on doing something to these girls you will have to fight us too." Tenten spoke. Everyone knew not to mess with her. She got kicked out of wrestling AND football for seriously injuring three guys. Karin crossed her arms and the other girl yawned before speaking up. "Let's just kick their asses and get out of here." she said. She ran to the head blonde but stopped abruptly. Gaara was standing in front of her. "Getting yourself in trouble already Temari?" he asked with his arms crossed. Temari rolled her eyes. "They were messing with them. There's no harm in defending her." Gaara stared at the girl. "Any friend of Gaara's is a friend of mine." She looked at us and winked with a smile.

Just then the bell rang and the other five girls walked away quickly. The leader yelled out "Sasuke-kun is right! You are a whore!" I looked down. "Don't worry Hinata. All this will pass soon." I nodded at Tenten's words as they walked away. "Who was _that_?" I looked at Kiba as he stared at Temari's backside. Gaara's eyes grew dark. "My sister." We all looked at him and Kiba giggled then ran away. Ino laughed and hugged me. "I'll see you at lunch." She skipped away and Gaara and I were left alone. "Here." I looked at him as he handed me my geometry book. "I got it from your locker." I smiled at him and took it. Our index fingers touched and I felt a shock go through them. As I looked at Gaara I felt my cheeks heat up.

_**What did I do to you?**_

**Gaara's POV**

I felt her finger and got chills. The normal rose color on her cheeks turned into a dusty red color. Her pink lips parted slightly as she gasped. I wanted to lean in and just bite those lips. And that's just what I did. I leaned in and just before out lips touched…

"Ahem. If you two are done sucking faces please get your butts in here if you don't want to be tardy." I stopped and looked at Hinata as she opened her eyes and quickly moved away. As she passed me I sighed. I was going to kill Kakashi. Very soon.

_**Why must you hurt me?**_

**Sasuke's POV**

I rested my hands behind my head and smirked as I heard one of my sluts call out exactly what I told her to. I pushed that tugging in my chest aside. She wanted to play hard to get? Fine. I wasn't going to go down by myself. I looked over at Naruto as he turned along with the rest of the class to see who Kakashi was talking to. I heard the steps and the class gasped. I looked towards the door and my jaw fell.

The Hyuga girl walked in looking down. I could clearly see how red her face and neck were. Hell, even her hands were pink. Gaara walked in behind her and flashed his eyes at the class. The look in his eyes made the whole class gulp and turn forward. His eyes then landed on me and I felt myself seethe at his smug expression. He past by me and I saw his index finger lightly brush on Hinata's hand. This guy is going to get his ass _kicked!_

All through class I could only think of how good it would feel to twist that guy's neck until it snapped.

"Why do you care so much about that guy anyways?" I looked at Naruto as he munched on a grilled cheese sandwich. How the hell did it get to be lunch so quick? I looked at the usual salad next to the greasy pizza. "I don't care. I just don't like how he looks at me. That's all. Fucking emotard." I took a long drink of water and nearly choked when I saw the emo open the chair for Hinata at the usual loser table. The other two were already sitting across from them eating.

After a few minutes Gaara stood up and walked away from the group of losers. He looked my way then at Hinata. He whispered something to her and she blushed as she laughed. That did it! I slammed the tray down and got up. I heard Naruto call after me but the ringing in my ears was too loud to listen to anything but that voice that said 'Kill.'

_**Maybe… Just maybe…**_

**Hinata's POV**

I sipped on my coke and tried to avoid the look that Ino was giving me. I slowly grabbed a grape from her tray and very slowly put it in my mouth. A smile appeared on her lips as slow as my movements. Kiba was looking at us with amusement. Just as Ino's mouth opened we heard a loud sound.

"Someone's getting their ass kicked." mumbled Kiba. Ino and I shrugged. We weren't really into the whole macho thing. Then we heard a name being called and I turned. The sounds were coming from the same hallway where Gaara's locker was. I stood and without saying anything I ran towards it.

A circle was starting to form where two guys were fighting. I pushed my way to the center and gasped as I saw a black haired guy over some other guy. The sound of his fist landing on the other guy's face made me cringe. Then I realized the one getting beaten up was Gaara. I gasped and ran to Sasuke.

"Hinata no!" Ino screamed from somewhere behind me. I grabbed Sasuke's fist and pulled with everything I had. He looked back. His face was bloody and his right eye was starting to turn blue. His eyes widened when he saw me. I looked at him and my heart stopped. Then Sasuke was pushed down as Gaara pounced on him and began punching him. "Stop it!" I shrieked. I moved to stop them. Both guys stood and just as I stepped between them, their elbows landed on my chest. I fell back with a suffocated gasp and Ino quickly ran to me.

The hallway had gotten eerily quiet and both Sasuke and Gaara looked at me with wide eyes. "See what you motherfucking idiots did?!" Kiba grabbed both of their collars and banged them against the wall. I gasped trying to catch my breath. As the bell rang and teachers started coming to us, the circle dispersed. Kakashi ran up to us and told Ino to help me up and walk me to the nurse. She nodded and we both stood as Gaara and Sasuke were dragged to the office.

In science everyone kept talking about the fight. The class had split up into two, trying to decide who beat who up and who won. To me, they were both equally beat. My chest still hurt and occasionally I would let out little gasps trying to catch my breath. My friends looked at me sympathetically. Neither Sasuke nor Gaara was in the class. "Good thing you have such huge boobs Hinata." Ino's comment made me blush and I pouted. "If you were as flat as the forehead girl your ribs would have been broken." said Kiba. Ino snorted and started to laugh loudly. I smiled at her laugh. The door creaked open and the two idiots walked in. Both were badly injured. I winced at Gaara's purple lip. They walked to their seats in the quiet of the classroom.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" One of his fan girls cried out Sasuke's name and in seconds, a whole swarm of fan girls were surrounding him, cooing at him and asking if he was ok. Gaara took his seat next to me. It pained me so much to see… Wait. I giggled and he looked at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Y-You look so c-c-cute with your cheeks all bloated up." I puffed my cheeks up and we all started laughing. All except Gaara of course, who glared at me. I smiled and gently rubbed his cheek.

_**I should…**_

**Sasuke's POV**

I looked around feeling better at all the attention I was getting and all the boobs that were being pressed to me. But just when I thought I was ok, I heard laughter. I looked behind us and saw Hinata's hand on the asshole's cheek. His face was red and she was smiling up at him. Suddenly I felt disgusted at all the sluts around me. I didn't want them.

I wanted Hinata…

_**Forget. You.**_

**I AM SO SORRY! SCHOOL HAS BEEN… OMG! AND TOO MUCH DRAMA GOING ON! UGH! I swear I will update more often! Please review to get my inspiration going though! Arigato! n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything.**

Everything was dark. I heard voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I opened my eyes slowly and saw two figures. Where was I? When I looked at the smaller figure, it looked at me and it's lips moved.

I woke up sweating and panting. I looked around and realized I was back in my room and it was still night outside. The clock said it was 4:10 a.m. I groaned and got out of bed then walked barefoot to my balcony. I stared up at the dark sky. No moon and no visible stars.

"Sasuke." I turned slightly when I heard my name then went back to looking up. Itachi walked up to me and leaned on the railing. "Again with those dreams huh?" I sighed and placed my head on my hands. "It just seems so real. And it's like I know something about them." My brother frowned. "But this time, this time one of them said something. It turned to me and said something." I looked at Itachi like if I was crazy and then walked to my bed. "It all means something Itachi and maybe what it was saying is it." Itachi sighed and walked to the door. "Go to sleep kid. I have a final tomorrow." I threw my pillow at him as he closed the door. I hated when he called me that.

_**What is this?**_

**Sasuke's POV**

I rubbed my eyes and yawned loudly. Naruto looked over at me.

"What?" I muttered. His eyes kept staring at me and it was pissing me off. "What's wrong with you? You're all tired today."

We leaned against the wall of the cafeteria waiting in the pizza line. "Just couldn't sleep." I looked over his big blonde head at the other side of the room that was crawling with hormones. The two idiots were sitting at the usual table but I couldn't see Hinata or the emotard anywhere. Suddenly Naruto poked me and I was about to punch him when I noticed the gap in front of me in the line. I yawned again and walked.

_**What happened to the butterflies in my stomach?**_

**Hinata's POV**

"Wow! The view is amazing up here!" The breeze and fresh air was amazing on my face. I leaned against the railing on the roof. I looked at Gaara as he leaned against the wall where the shadow was. "It was a good idea to eat lunch out here Gaara-kun." I sat next to him and handed him a bento box. He looked at it then at me. I giggled. "It won't bite. And it's not poisonous." He took it and studied it carefully. "How do I know that?" he mumbled. "Because I made it." I replied. "Exactly." he said. I pouted and looked down. "Meanie." I mumbled.

**Gaara's POV**

I had to look away as soon as I felt my cheeks heat up. Everything about this girl was… Making me sick. The way her smile shone in the light. Her naturally pink cheeks. The smell of sakura blossoms in her hair. That stupidly cute pout. I looked at her as she opened up her own bento and picked up the chopsticks with her delicate fingers. I looked at the neatly tied bow of the one she had given me and sat down before untying it. The smell was so good. Like Temari's cooking but better. I picked up the onigiri and bit into it. To my surprise it was amazing. I noticed Hinata's opal eyes staring at me the whole time. "It's good." I said. She smiled widely and started eating. She was so poised and perfect. Even when she ate. I couldn't take it.

"Hinata I need to ask you something."

She stopped eating and looked at me.

I gulped slightly. "Do you want to go…"

The stupid bell cut me off. She got up and wiped her skirt. "Do I want to go where Gaara-kun?" I stood and looked at the half eaten onigiri. "You didn't finish eating." she frowned. "It's ok." She smiled up at me and I noticed how short she really was. Barely reached up to my shoulders. "I'll make another one tomorrow for you again. We can come up here but we better hurry if we-"

My lips landed on hers quickly and roughly. A little too roughly, I suppose, because she dropped her box and was pushed against the wall. Her lips were so smooth and she tasted so sweet.

_**They have…**_

**Hinata's POV**

I gasped softly as Gaara grabbed my wrist and kissed me. It was the first time I had been kissed by a boy… In this era at least. Gaara's lips seemed to fit perfectly with mine. My heart was racing like crazy and I felt a fire go through my whole body as I was pushed to the wall.

What was I doing?! I love Sasuke yet here I am letting someone else kiss me. Who am I kidding? Sasuke hates me. He thinks I'm a loser and a…

My heart clenched as I remembered what he had said at the party and my lips slowly kissed the ones pressed to them. Gaara had been so nice to me. He didn't seem to like anyone else but me and he seemed to tolerate Ino and Kiba.

He backed away slowly and whispered "Be mine."

All I could do was nod. There was nothing I had to lose right?

_**Disappeared.**_

**Sasuke's POV**

Naruto and I were walking at an extremely slow pace. Sakura kept clinging to me instead of her boyfriend. What a whore. I sneered and pushed her away when she started batting her tiny eyelashes at me. She may have beautiful colored eyes but they weren't as nice as…

"Hinata?" I looked at Naruto who had stopped. That's when I saw them. The emotard and Hinata. Together. Holding hands. She was red. He was… _pink?_ My stomach felt sick and I had to hold myself with Naruto as they entered the class.

Why was I feeling so… mad? So jealous? Jealous. I couldn't stand to see her with someone else. Someone who had taken her from me. I sighed and stood straight up with Naruto's help.

I had lost her.

**So super short chapter but I needed to update. Please R&R!**


End file.
